1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to A non-contact blood-pressure measuring device and a non-contact blood-pressure measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5443899 discloses a device for estimating blood pressure from a time difference (pulse wave propagation period) between an electrocardiographic R-wave and a pulse wave obtained at a fingertip.
However, in the conventional art disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5443899, it is necessary to attach an electrode, for example, to a chest in order to measure an electrocardiographic R-wave and to attach a pulse-wave measuring unit, for example, to a fingertip. This is inconvenient.